<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The magical Futa board game by FutaScript</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384887">The magical Futa board game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript'>FutaScript</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FutaScript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69, Ass Growth, Big Cock, Board game, Boobjob, Cards, Clothes Ripping, Cock Worship, Edging, F/F, Futa, Gentle, Huge Load, Incest, Magic, Orgasm, Ruler, Rules, Shy, Sister - Freeform, Swallowing, Transformation, Veins, bad loser, blowjob, boobs growth, cock growth, loving, measurement, moan, slow build up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2 sisters bored at home and wanted something new. They discovered an usual board game.<br/>A magical futa board game with very specific rules.The only thing to know is that the winner is the last to cum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The magical Futa board game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4F] The magical Futa board game</p><p>This is a scripts for adults done by an adult</p><p>Script by https://www.reddit.com/user/FutaScript</p><p>If you want more of these, don’t forget to check my reddit sub here : https://www.reddit.com/r/FutanariScripts/</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Tags : <br/>[futa][board game][rules][cards][magic][cock growth][cock worship][boobs growth][ass growth][big cock][veins][transformation][clothes ripping][boobjob][orgasm][huge load][69][blowjob][measurement][ruler][shy][gentle][moan][swallowing][slow build up][incest][edging][loving][sister][bad loser]</p><p>Synopsis :<br/>2 sisters bored at home and wanted something new. They discovered an usual board game.<br/>A magical futa board game with very specific rules.The only thing to know is that the winner is the last to cum.</p><p>Markers :<br/>{fx sound} = sounds effects (optional)<br/>[situation/context] = Give an idea of what’s going on<br/>"emotion/direction" = Self explanatory<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"annoyed" I'm just bored of drawing. Can we do something else together ?<br/>No.. I don't want to play monopoly, I'm sick of this. Mom has to buy something else for us to play.<br/>Scrabble ? No way, I hate it.<br/>You know what ? I have to check on the bookshelf if there is any board game.<br/>Can you come with me please ? You are taller than me big sis.</p><p>[ walking to the bookshelf ] {fx walking}</p><p>Okay let's see, mom used to put all those games there.. so</p><p>[ searching ] {fx books, box, paper moving around}</p><p>What is this ? oh 50th shades of grey "giggle" "sultry" mom you are such a naughty girl "giggle"<br/>"normal voice" Oh i almost forgot the collection of Harry Potter, i must read them later.<br/>Okay so here is the Monopoly crappy thing...i don't care...</p><p>[continue searching] {fx books, box, paper moving around}</p><p>Oh do you want to play UNO ?</p><p>[big sis refuses]</p><p>What ? Boring as fuck ? Oh come on big sister...<br/>"sigh" okay... Oh ? Look what i got here... Magazines and ...</p><p>[realize it's a porn magazine]</p><p>"shy" Wow... I didn't know mum was so into .. sexy things ...Mmmm let's see..</p><p>" reading the magazine acting like a journalist "<br/>Futa world, the place where girls have huge cock and vagina.. "surprised" W..What ???</p><p>[ big sis showing a nice girl on the page ]</p><p>Yeah she got some nice boobs there wow, she's gorgeous but is it real ?<br/>I mean does Futa exist in real life or it's just fantasy ?<br/>I know but they don't have vagina so it doesn't count right ?<br/>"intrigued" Why do you seem so well informed about Futa ?<br/>You mean... you like it too ?</p><p>"silence"</p><p>Oh my god. I'm so shocked right now.<br/>My mom and my big sister are into Futa porn "giggle" but... how long ?<br/>You showed it to mom and now she wants more ? And our father ?</p><p>She wants a bigger dick ? No way !?<br/>Okay stop it for now, i have enough for this talk. We have to find something.</p><p>[ she saw something at the top ]</p><p>Psss... big sis.. look at the top. You see that ?<br/>I think it's a box, can you bring it to me please ? "begging" Pretty please BIG ...SISTER ?<br/>Thank you big sis ... "smack" i love you...</p><p>[her big sister picking up the box ] {fx picking box}</p><p>That box is kinda heavy.</p><p>"reading the box" </p><p>Let's see... mmmm<br/>The Magical Futa board game, be careful before using it "giggle nervously like if she found something secret" Oh my god we found a Futa board game ...that's crazy.<br/>Is it your board game ? "surprised" No? It's mom's?<br/>You look surprised too, she didn't tell you about that huh? "giggle"</p><p>"sniffing the box"<br/>I love the smell of the box don't you big sis?</p><p>[big sister sniffs]</p><p>That's nice isn't it ? The smell of something new. I think she bought this recently.<br/>So what's in there ?</p><p>[opening the box] {fx box opening}</p><p>Rules, board, cards, pawns and a big red button. Are we going to press the alarm on this game ? "giggle"<br/>Okay let's check the prerequisite</p><p>"reading carefully and slowly"<br/>Thank you very much for purchasing our magical futa board game. An unique game that will blow your mind for sure "giggle" "ironic" No kidding??</p><p>Caution ! This game is for adult women's only.. <br/>"ironic voice" Ohh we can't play with father ... that's so sad "giggle"</p><p>"back to reading carefully and slowly"<br/>Well.. Before starting, make sure to have</p><p>Minimum 2 Players.. or number of even players... check<br/>Minimum 2 Pawns.. or number of even Pawns ..found it.. check<br/>Board game.. just in front of my face "giggle" ...check<br/>Magical red button.. "surprised" oohhhhhh it's magical!!... "giggle" <br/>"normal voice" It's all about marketing, always trying to sell those features.. "sigh" Anyway.. check<br/>64 transformation cards.. "surprised" what ?</p><p>[her big sister wants to read the cards before playing]</p><p>"she tries to stop her"<br/>Hey wait!! nononono!! Stop cheating!<br/>Why ? You can't be serious!! I don't want to be spoiled do you?<br/>Oh my... stop squirming like that... I know you are excited.. "reassuring" We're gonna play it, just be patient big sis okay ?</p><p>So... now... where were we ?<br/>Oh transformation cards okay.. " counting them speaking quietly very fast until 64 " ..59..60..61..62..63.. 64 .. check<br/>64 action cards ... "giggle" oh oh oh...It's getting better... I can't wait to play it!!<br/>" counting them speaking quietly very fast until 64 again" ..59..60..61..62..63.. 64... check<br/>one dice ... big sis did you see the dice ? I can't find it " her big sister found " thanks sis.. so one dice...check</p><p>"relief for not missing anything"<br/>We have everything...now the rules, let's see..</p><p>"reading carefully and slowly"<br/>Every player starts from the starting case...<br/>"normal voice" Big sis, you can put the pawns here.. there you go</p><p>"reading carefully and slowly"<br/>Position the magical red button in the middle of the board game. Make sure to align with the position markers.</p><p>[ she position the button in the middle ]<br/>Voila!!</p><p>All the players must push the button at the same time to lock them.. "intrigued" wait what ?<br/>Is this some kind of role playing stuff ? big sis ? You don't know ?<br/>Well let's push it together okay ?</p><p>"anxious voice"<br/>Are you afraid ? Why am I shaking like that ? It's.. just a fucking red button "giggle nervous"<br/>Okay you ready ? Let's count to 3 okay ?</p><p>"breath"<br/>1...... 2...... and 3 "push it" {fx buzzing sound} "got electric shock" OUCH!!! OMG ??? "scared" What was that ?</p><p>[the door got locked] {fx door locked}</p><p>b..big sis ? Did you lock the door ? " she says no " noooo ??<br/>Mooom ? Are you here ? Stop locking our door, it's not funny.</p><p>[ no response at all ]</p><p>[ red button is glowing ]</p><p>Look !!! The button!! That's crazy??!! " starting to realize it's magical " It can't be, it must be a prank. "giggle"<br/>Stop denying!! I know you are pranking me!! Where is the camera ? " trying to find " over there ? no... maybe.. under the bed ?...</p><p>"panicking"<br/>Why do you look so surprised ? It's not a prank ? OMG!!!</p><p>"try to relax, breath slowly"<br/>Okay... it's just a dream... "breath" don't panic.. we are safe and nothing's gonna happen..<br/>Big sis take my hands please... Okay?? "breath" everything is fine.</p><p>[her big sis took the rules paper to read the rest of the page]</p><p>"curious" There is more ? so ? what's more ?</p><p>[her big sis is shocked, she can't believe what she just read]<br/>Okay.. give me that... let me read that..</p><p>"reading fast until she reaches the line"</p><p>Every player starts from the starting case...<br/>Position the magical red button in the middle of the board game. bla bla bla..<br/>All the players must push the button ... yeah thanks for the shock..</p><p>"reading slow for the new rules"<br/>So now...<br/>To win the game, you must be the last one to ... "very surprised" CUMMMMM ????<br/>WHAT ...THE ...FUCK ????</p><p>[her big sister is laughing]</p><p>"annoyed" Stop laughing... What the hell is wrong with you?<br/>Oh there is one more thing...<br/>The player who rolls a 6.. picks a transformation card. Okay...<br/>The youngest player play first... "laughing" sorry big sis, i go first "giggle"</p><p>Okay!! Fuck it now... Let's play it</p><p>[ rolls the dice ] {fx dice rolling}</p><p>3... so i move 1..2..3 ...Transformation card... "giggle"<br/>Okay so... "reading the card" Tits growth "giggle" Do i have to act as if it's happening ?<br/>Okay ...okay.. let's do this "bad acting on purpose" oh.. my god.. my boobs are bigger !! "normal voice" that's it... your turn big si.. "her breast are growing slowly" {fx growth sound} <br/>OH MY GOD ???? What the fuck ?... my.. boobs are getting bigger ??? Look big sis, my tank top is tightening..<br/>I know yours are still bigger but... omg... is this game really doing that to us ?</p><p>"sultry voice" Mmmm... i have to say that this is a pleasant sensation. I never felt a sudden growth...<br/>Your turn...</p><p>[big sister rolls the dice] {fx dice rolling}<br/>2... okay move it..<br/>Oh.. action.. take your card.. so ?</p><p>[ the button turned yellow ]<br/>Hey look the button is yellow now? That's funny.<br/>So what is it ? The other players must stick their tongue in your mouth ?? "reluctance" I'm not gonna do this.. fuck that...</p><p>"she picks the dice and rolls flustered" {fx dice rolling}<br/>Stupid game... so 4... I go 1... "the pawn is stuck" Hey??!! Why can't I move the pawn ? It's stuck...</p><p>[the button glows brighter]</p><p>Did I miss something in the rules paper ?</p><p>"go back to read the rules"</p><p>"reading fast to search the missing rule"<br/>Okay... bla bla bla... Mmmm okay...<br/>Oh?? NO WAY!!!<br/>It says... When you pick an action card, the action must be completed to continue... The button will turn yellow to indicate a pending action<br/>That's so fucked up.. I'm not gonna stick my tongue on your mouth...<br/>Big sister... i love you but... that's too much for me...</p><p>[Her big sis begs]<br/>Oh nooo... This is wrong..</p><p>[Her big sis begs once more]</p><p>"hesitant voice"<br/>Mmmmm... I can't... "hesitant / shy" Mmmmmm okay okay just a tongue... but fast okay ?<br/>Okay you ready ? "stick her tongue in"<br/>"sultry voice" Oh... sis... "she's getting excited" okay.. stop it...</p><p>[button turn red again]</p><p>"sigh" I guess we don't have a choice for those action cards, my god..<br/>Can I roll now??</p><p>[she rolls the dice] {fx dice rolling}</p><p>6 ?... "giggle" Transformation card... I'm so scared "giggle"<br/>Hair growth!! Oh nice!! I always wanted that!!<br/>"excited" Ohh I feel tingles in my head.. {fx slight growth sound} woooowwwww Look it's growing... It's reaching my bum.<br/>My hair is so soft and shiny ... Ohhhh i can't wait for more!!!!<br/>So I move my pawn ... 1..2..3..4..5.. and "excited to be in another transformation card" ...6...Yessss transformation card!!! "giggle" So excited..<br/>Okay okay... what's next?? "take a good breath and read the card" Tits growth?? Again? "giggle" big sister... I'm catching you.. Mmmmm i can feel it coming actually...<br/>Yesss.. come to me... give me tingles... help me grow my.... "growth happening" {fx growth sound}... "moan" "sultry voice" fuck yes... that feels so good big sister.<br/>Do you want to touch them ? Do you want to feel them while it's growing ? "moan" my tank top can't keep them... It's stretching the fabric.. "moan"<br/>Come big sister... look how big they are getting.. [big sister touches them] Mmmm keep going... yes... it's big isn't it ?<br/>"moan" ... oh my...</p><p>"pause"</p><p>[She realizes she'll lose if she cums] </p><p>"flustered" Hey! No no... stop it... you are doing it on purpose don't you?<br/>That's not fair. I'm getting turned on by my boobs and you take advantage of it.<br/>"sigh" your turn...</p><p>[big sister rolls and still laughing about earlier]</p><p>... you're gonna pay for what you did big sister... wait for it...</p><p>4... Transformation .. oh now it's your turn to change "giggle"<br/>Oh. So what is it ? You won't say until it happens ? Why are you making this face ?</p><p>{fx growth sound}</p><p>big sister... is.. is it your ass growing ? ohh for real...Your ass is growing.. oh my god... stand up for me please...</p><p>[big sister stands up]</p><p>Mmmmm look at that.. it's still growing... You definitely needed this "giggle"<br/>Your jeans can barely fit your ass now.. "giggle" oh my.. the growth makes your ass cheeks peek out of these jeans.<br/>They are round and seem firmer.. can i touch it ?<br/>Ohhh please... i want to touch it...<br/>Hey you touched my breast before... "annoyed" You owe me one!!!</p><p>Thank you...Mmmm let me slide my hands around... " touches "<br/>Big sis... You have such a nice bubble ass now... look at the curve..<br/>Turn around for me "pause" ... oohhhh wooow... you are so pretty big sister...<br/>I love seeing your ass popping out..</p><p>If you get one more transformation card for your ass you gonna rip your jeans "giggle" for sure!!</p><p>"excited" Okay my turn...</p><p>[rolls the dice] {fx dice rolling}</p><p>5 ! "disappointed, she wanted a 6" "sigh" okay whatever... "sad voice" 1..2..3..4... "excited" YES.... 5!!!!<br/>"jumping around" I got a transformation card!! yeahh oh yeahh... let's go...<br/>So... what's going to happen ?</p><p>[pick up the transformation card]</p><p>Special Futa ? What is this card ? [turn the card to check if it's a transformation]<br/>I.. I don't understand big sister... It doesn't say anything on the card... only special futa...</p><p>"stomach pain"</p><p>Ouch... What is happening ? "the pain goes harder" "heavy breathing" That hurts a lot.. OUCH...<br/>I can't breath.. big sister.. do something.. it's burning inside me... I.... I feel something stretching my panties... what's going on ??</p><p>[big sister knows what's coming and explain the futa meaning]</p><p>W.. what ? a cock ?? Are you saying that I'm growing a cock??? {fx growth sound} "moan" oh the pain... "moan" is gone</p><p>"the pain turned to pleasure as her cock grows"<br/>Mmmmm.. "moan" ..Look! {fx growth sound} my jeans are stretching "moan" between my legs.. look...</p><p>[buldge growing bigger] {fx growth sound}</p><p>It won't stop? I'm feeling dizzy and horny at the same time. I'm sweating bullets..<br/>I can't breathe but... I love the feeling... "moan" [growth again] {fx growth sound} That transformation is taking so much time in comparison to the others… "moan"</p><p>[big sister enjoying the moment]</p><p>"shy" What are you … doing big sister ? "sultry" Why are you unzipping your pants ? Don't you dare big sister... "moan"</p><p>[the growth is unzipping her pants by itself] {fx growth sound + fx unzipping pants slowly}</p><p>"sultry voice" I love that feeling... please... stop touching yourself big sister... I want to enjoy the growth.. "moan"<br/>I want to see what's under my panties but... i think I'll lose my mind and i don't want to lose...<br/>My panties stretch to his limit... The buldge is so big... I want to ... "speak to herself" don't touch !! I want to win!!!</p><p>"catches her breath, heavy breathing" I think ...the growth... is over... it's your turn</p><p>[big sister stops touching herself]</p><p>[big sister rolls 1] {fx dice rolling}</p><p>"making fun of the roll" Hey big sis... what's wrong.. only 1 ? "giggle"<br/>Oh action card... it's been a long time isn't it ?</p><p>[big sis picks up the card] </p><p>"pause"</p><p>Hurry up...</p><p>[button turns yellow]</p><p>"sigh" i almost forgot.. the action must be completed...</p><p>Hello ? So ?</p><p>[big sister explain that she has to do a boobjob]</p><p>"embarrassed" You have to do a boobjob... Mmmm... that might sound weird but...what's that ?<br/>"shy" Oh my... with my cock ? "suspicious" Are you kidding me?? Show me the card right now... i don't believe you..</p><p>[big sister shows the card]</p><p>"shy voice" and it's true...but.. i... never done that before... i...never had a cock...<br/>What am I supposed to do ? I need your help big sister... but please... don't try to make me loose...<br/>"annoyed" I'm not a bad loser... just try to be fair...<br/>That's not fair if you try to make me loose!! I know it's part of the game but.. boobjob seriously ?</p><p>So.. big sister.. tell me how to do it...</p><p>[ big sister come closer between her legs ]</p><p>Okay.. i spread my legs... and ?</p><p>"whispers" oh i have to take it out and... make it hard ?<br/>"shy" Can.. you do it for me ?<br/>I love you big sister... you are always there for me...</p><p>[big sister removes her top] {fx cloths removing}</p><p>"sultry" Oh my god... your tits... are... so big... and you didn't get any transformation card for this... wow...</p><p>"feeling tingles between her legs" big sis.. I'm feeling something growing... between my legs... what's happening ?<br/>I'm getting horny ? My cock is getting hard ? "moan" That's so strange but "moan" I feel my skin stretching down there...<br/>"shy" look big sis... my buldge is getting bigger...<br/>Please remove my panties... "moan" it keeps growing at glance... look... Mmmmmm big sister....are you turned on by my cock ? "giggle"<br/>Remove gently... I want to see it slowly..</p><p>[big sis removes slowly and the cock pops out] {fx panties removing + fx dildo slight slap?}</p><p>"sultry voice" oh... my... my cock is... so... big.... it must be like 6 inches Mmmmm<br/>Okay.. so i have to slide my cock between your tits up and down ?<br/>Oh.. you are going to do it yourself and i just have to enjoy it ? "shy" o..okay then.. Go ahead...</p><p>[big sis starts the boobjob] {fx blowjob}</p><p>"whimpering" Mmmmmm that's amazing big sister... your tits are so smooth and big.. it.. it's.. so good...<br/>How much time should the boobjob take to be considered completed? you don't know ?<br/>Only when the button turns red ? ohh.. fuck... I'm in trouble...</p><p>"whimpering" ohhh my god... you are going faster... "moan" my big sister is giving me a boobjob and i have a cock.<br/>"giggle whimpering" I must be dreaming... "moan" ... the button is still yellow... that's rigged for sure "moan"<br/>Oh my... you are squeezing your big tits against my cock... "moan" ... "she thinks she's gonna cum soon" ... Oh no... noo... big sister... please no...<br/>I don't want to cum... NOOOO... " desperate but whimpering " Oh no i don't want to lose.. stop it... "moan" <br/>I know it's still yellow.. but I'm gonna cum if you keep doing it...<br/>I feel something... I feel the urge... oh my god... please.. big sister... slow down a bit...</p><p>"whimpering" That's so good but you must stop... that's not fair...<br/>"getting close" STOP IT... I feel I'm gonna cum... I beg you...No... big sister... I beg you to stop it... noooo...</p><p>[the button turns red and big sister stops instantaneously ]</p><p>"catches her breath of relief" "She was at the edge" It's done!! Completed!! Stop!!! "giggle"</p><p>"catches her breath" What the hell... HOLY CRAP!!! I almost lost my mind... "giggle"<br/>"annoyed" stop laughing... are you happy ? You almost win... but I'm okay..</p><p>"pause"</p><p>"she looks at her cock"<br/>I... guess ? My cock is still fucking hard right now...<br/>I'm going to continue with my throbbing cock? This game is getting harder "giggle"</p><p>"take a good breath" Okay... enough of this... my turn</p><p>[rolls a 3] {fx dice rolling}</p><p>Okay.. my favorite number.. let's go.. 1...2...3 "excited" oh oh oh.. Transformation card...<br/>You know what big sister ?<br/>I want you to read my card and keep it secret. I want to feel the growth without knowing what will happen.<br/>Okay take it...</p><p>[big sister giggles]</p><p>You are making me curious.. so ?...</p><p>"pause"</p><p>"shy" stop staring at my cock.. it's embarrassing...<br/>"moan" i feel something tingly on my cock... "moan"<br/>"whimpering" wait a minute...big sister...is... it...a Futa {fx growth sound} Oh my god... it's a futa special again... Mmmmmmm<br/>"whimpering in pleasure" My cock is getting larger and longer... it doesn't stop growing..<br/>stop touching yourself big sister... what ? you can't stop ?... "moan"</p><p>"drown in pleasure" I'm starting to see veins on my cock... It's so big... big sister... i must know how big I'm getting... please...<br/>"whimpering" Those tingles are insane, my cock is not even bending forward and it's so big.. "giggle"<br/>Don't touch it... no... don't try to make me loose... tell me how big...</p><p>"pause"</p><p>[big sister puts a ruler next to her cock] {fx ruler manipulation}</p><p>"sultry voice" I can't measure it... "giggle" it's still growing...<br/>... 7 inches... "moan" .... 8 inches... and my balls are swelling too... it's getting heavier... pushing my hips to the ground as if there is more gravity "giggle"<br/>"whimpering" Mmmm it keeps growing... I can't even wrap around with my small hands "moan" ... 9 inches... Mmmm please more... 10 inches...<br/>"whimpering and moaning" Those veins... so.. beautiful... making nice curves... my cock keeps pushing.. my skin is so smooth...<br/>I see some precum at the top...Oh my god.. the growth is turning me on so much.. it must stop...<br/>"moan" ... 11 inches of meat... "whimpering and desperate" stop growing... "moan" ... 11 inches... [the growth stopped] that's it...almost the end of the ruler "giggle"</p><p>"breath of relief" That was something... big sister "sultry" it's your turn now...</p><p>"pause"</p><p>Big sister... hello ?</p><p>[big sister is amazed by her huge cock]</p><p>"shy" I know my cock is so fucking huge and so fucking hard... stop starring at it... the look on your face doesn't help me at all...</p><p>take the dice please "whispering" hey i said stop staring at it...</p><p>[big sister rolls the dice] {fx dice rolling}</p><p>6?? "excited" Now it's your turn to get lucky big sister...</p><p>Take your transformation card... So... What is it...</p><p>"pause"</p><p>Mirrored Futa special.. ? What is this ? Sounds like a copy of something.. but what..??<br/>Big sister... are you okay ?</p><p>[big sister is in pain]</p><p>"reassuring" Oh no big sister... don't worry... it's okay... i feel you<br/>I had the same feeling.. at first but it's gonna be okay...</p><p>[huge growth sound] {fx huge growth sound}<br/>Ohhh wooow... big sister.... your pants are {fx clothes ripping} ripping between your legs...omg...<br/>It's growing so fast...amazing.... "giggle" you are growing a cock too...</p><p>Wait... your cock is growing so much.. Mmmmmm "sultry voice" it's so hot to see your cock ripping your pants... "moan"<br/>I need to stroke myself... i can't help it... i.. oh my... look at your cock...<br/>Those veins look like mine.. w..oh wait... your cock is getting as big as mine...<br/>No way... let's compare... with the ruler ....</p><p>"shocked" big sister... you are reaching me.. 9 inches....woooowww... it keeps growing...10....11....<br/>"whisper" i'm so horny right now.... you have the same cock as me, the veins, the shape...<br/>Hey... "shy" stop frotting "moan" your cock against mine... that's not fair... big sister...</p><p>[they are staring at each other] You are gorgeous with your big boobs and your huge cock standing...<br/>That's so hot to see your cock hiding your breasts...</p><p>[she returns the compliment]</p><p>"shy" thank you big sister... I think the game is gonna be over soon... I can't hold it anymore but I must win...<br/>With all this craziness... I forgot who's next ?<br/>Me ?... That's strange... Oh no you have to move your pawn... you rolled 6..</p><p>1..2..3..4 ..5 "scared because it's an action card" ohhh... no.... we are in trouble...<br/>It's an action card... "shy" You want me to pick the card for you?<br/>Okay.. but..I'm so scared to pick up the card...<br/>Gosh... my cock is so heavy... It's quite difficult to lean forward "giggle"<br/>There you go... okay... action card ... well what's written on it ?? "shy whining" Oh no... not like this...</p><p>"pause"</p><p>[the button turns yellow]</p><p>"whimpering" The button is yellow now... we can't escape from this... "sultry voice" big sister... we .. we... have.. to do a ... 69...</p><p>[big sister is shocked]</p><p>"whimpering" I... can't hold it anymore... do you? Am I able to suck your ...huge cock ?<br/>"giggle" you neither ? ... But..we have to...<br/>So... you go top ? okay... come here...<br/>"moan" my cock is rubbing your body as you move.. "moan" that's so sexy.. and... hot<br/>You are so big.. can you move a little bit??... there you go...<br/>"shy" Your cock right in front of my face is quite... intimidating..<br/>"sultry" I almost forgot that my cock is as big as yours... Mmmm...<br/>Ready... ? I think we're gonna find out who's gonna be the winner with this action...</p><p>"take a good breath" Let's count to 3 okay ?<br/>1.... "moan" ....2.... "whimpering" oh my god is happening... 3...</p><p>"From now on (69 part)"</p><p>"{fx blowjob sound} try to speak while blowing her big sister and drown by pleasure"<br/>"her big sister gonna try to speak too, they are going to struggle to speak and having pleasure in the same time"</p><p>Your.. cock... "moan" is so big... it's "moan" stretching...my mouth...<br/>Mmmmmmm ... fuck... your mouth feels... amazing...<br/>Don't stop... it's so fucking good...</p><p>[her big sister tries to speak while blowing her] </p><p>My .. cock.. "moan" is too ..big ?<br/>"giggle" fuck ... i love you so much....</p><p>[she looks a the button still yellow]</p><p>Mmmm my god... we have "moan" to keep doing it... I feel your cock getting bi... "choke"<br/>Are you.. "choke" going to cum ? "moan"</p><p>[big sister chokes too] </p><p>You seem ... "moan" ...to struggle sucking .... "choke" ...my cock don't you ? "giggle"<br/>You can't suck my "choke" big fat cock do you ? "giggle"<br/>I'm making fun of you but "moan" Your .. cock is too big for my little mouth...</p><p>"she's getting closer"<br/>Big sister... I'm getting closer... "moan" but... I must win... I'm sorry</p><p>"she sucks faster to make her big sister cum first"<br/>I'm gonna win... "moan" ... big sister... Are you gonna cum ? [her big sister returns the favor and sucks faster too] Nooo.. DON'T GO FASTER!!!<br/>"whimpering" Mmmm nooo... i.....i.... won't let you win...<br/>Fuck...i'm going to cum... FUCK... No...<br/>"whimpering... drawn in pleasure"<br/>I can't.. i... I think i'm going to cum... Fuck it ... <br/>It’s so fucking hard to hold it… "loud moan and try to edge" I want to cum but I’m edging like crazy to Win…<br/>My cock is getting bigger…. "moan" "whimpering" I feel a huge load is preparing to explode… Nooo… "moan" I must "moan" hold a bit longer… Mmmmmmmmmmm<br/>"it’s too much to hold… she wants to cum so bad" i … fuck… I lost... "she's going to cum"</p><p>Fuck it… go faster... "moan" FASTER... i'm going to cum... oh my god... big sister... Mmmmmmmm keep going<br/>I'm gonna cum... "whimpering" fuck fuck fuck... I lost... I'm c... i'm cumming now...<br/>Omg my god.... ohhh</p><p>"huge orgasm and her big sister is cumming just after"</p><p>"drawn in pleasure, she’s still cumming" Fuck... you are cumming "moan" too... oh my...</p><p>"big sister cumming a huge load... she's trying to swallow the cum"</p><p>"she’s swallowing big sister’s huge load while speaking" Oh ...my ...big... sister... fuck...that's... a ...huge...load...</p><p>"### stop 69 part ###"</p><p>"heavy breathing" my... god.... "breath" I cummed a lot too... "giggle"</p><p>[button turn green]</p><p>I guess... the game is.. over ?<br/>We have to clean up all this mess "giggle" the worst part...<br/>You won big sister... but.. fuck... this game was so.... fun...</p><p>[the transformation goes back to normal]</p><p>Oh no... my cock is shrinking... my hair... "moan" the shrinking feels good too "giggle"<br/>"sad" That's so sad... I loved my huge cock....</p><p>You know what big sister ? I have to take my revenge!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>